The present invention relates to an ejecting process and a device for at least one of compressing or pumping a fluid, with the device having a small clearance.
Generally speaking, ejectors represent a simple cost effective means with regard to investments for compressing a fluid; however, prior art ejectors have a number of disadvantages thereby restricting potential application.
The disadvantage of the prior art ejectors are, for example, significant linear clearance, reduced energy output, and reduced operating range.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing an ejecting device and process which avoids, by simple means, shortcomings and disadvantages encountered in the prior art.
According to advantageous features of the present invention, a device is proposed which compresses a fluid by releasing a working fluid which includes an initial pocket in which the working fluid circulates, a second pocket wherein the fluid to be compressed circulates, a third pocket in which the mixture of the working fluid and the fluid to be compressed circulates, with the mixture stemming from a mixing pocket connected to the third pocket as well as to the first and to the second pockets.
Advantageously, according to the present invention, the mixing pocket includes a ring-like shape, with the first and second pockets being connected to the mixing pocket by way of passages adapted in such a manner so as to tangentially insert the working fluid and the fluid to be compressed inside the mixing pocket or ring-like pocket.
The above features may be carried out if the axes of the passageways which connect the first and second pockets are substantially tangential to the mixing pocket. The ring-like pocket, which has an average outer diameter and average inner diameter that define it, are such that a ratio of the average outer diameter of the ring-like zone and a distance between the average outer diameter and the average inner diameter are at least equal to five.
The second pocket for distributing the fluid to be compressed includes a circular crown pierced with channels which lead onto the ring-like pocket, with the channels being preferably placed at regular intervals on a perimeter of the ring-like pocket, and curved so that the fluid to be compressed can be inserted at a substantially tangential speed inside the ring-like zone.
The third pocket for compressing the mixture of the two fluids coming from said ring-like pocket includes a ring-like space itself inside which rectifying bladings are arranged that are adapted to gradually cancel the tangential speed component of the mixture by allowing pressure to rise.
The first pocket for distributing the working fluid can include a series of converging nozzles that lead inside the ring-like pocket, with the nozzles being preferably placed at regular intervals on the perimeter of the ring-like pocket and tilted so that the working fluid can be inserted at a substantially tangential speed inside the ring-like pocket.
The first pocket for distributing working fluid can include a circular crown pierced with channels that lead onto the ring-like pocket, with the channels being preferably placed at regular intervals on the perimeter of the ring-like pocket with a converging shape so as to communicate to the working fluid an increasing speed, and also with a curved shape so as to insert the fluid to be compressed at a substantially tangential speed inside the ring-like pocket.
The first pocket for distributing the working fluid can include a ring-like zone included between two conical surfaces of which the generators can form a different angle with the axis of the device so as to produce the converging ring-like zone in which the working fluid will be inserted by a tangential intake at the level of the largest section and it will circulate at an increasing tangential speed up to the smallest section which communicates with the ring-like pocket.
The third pocket for compressing the mixture of the two fluids coming from the ring-like pocket can include, itself, a ring-like zone included between two conical surfaces of which the generators can form a different angle with the axis of the device, so as to produce said diverging ring-like zone in which the mixture of the two fluids coming from the ring-like pocket leads to the level of the smallest section and circulates at a decreasing tangential speed up to the largest section.
The third pocket can include an initial space included between two surfaces arranged more or less crosswise in relation to the axis of the device in which the mixture can circulate at a decreasing tangential speed by being discharged at the periphery of the initial space, with the initial space being followed by a second space which is also included between two surfaces that arranged in a roughly crosswise manner in relation to the axis of the device in which the mixture is brought back towards the axis of the device by circulating at a decreasing tangential speed, the second space can be fitted with rectifying blades that make it possible to gradually cancel the tangential speed of the mixture.
The angle for inserting the working fluid inside the initial pocket for distributing the working fluid can be altered when the debit of said working fluid varies, so as to sustain the tangential circulation speed of the working fluid at a substantially constant valve.
The device according to the invention can be used to compress gas or vapor or to compress a liquid.
The working fluid can be comprised of a gas or vapor, or still a liquid.
The present invention also relates to a compression process for a fluid by releasing a working fluid. In accordance with the present invention, a process is proposed which includes the steps of introducing a working fluid inside an initial zone wherein the working fluid circulates inside a decreasing passageway section at an increasing speed, and exiting the initial zone at a pressure level which is lower than a pressure level of the low pressure fluid to be compressed. At an exit of the initial zone, the working fluid is lead into a ring-like zone in a substantially tangential direction and, along a substantially tangential direction the low pressure fluid to be compressed is lead into the ring-like zone by feeding the same through a second zone. The working fluid inside the second zone with the fluid to be compressed is mixed by introducing a mixture of a tangential speed which is substantially uniform inside the entire ring-like zone and such mixture is supplied into a third zone wherein the tangential speed is gradually cancelled, with the pressure rising in a correlative way.
The present invention will be better understood from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.